


Forever Together ( but what if )

by RiaUchiha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Human, Hurt, Injury, Kissing, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pain, Past, Plot, Relationship(s), Secrets, Soulmates, Sports, Team, Teenagers, Threesome, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaUchiha/pseuds/RiaUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''I kinda.. sorta... maybe... well actually I do . . . like you more than I originally planned.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So", laughed Oikawa. " What school did you guys decide for after all of this? We promised were gonna tell each other our wishes today, right?"  
It was a nice and sunny day, not too warm, just right, almost the end of spring. A pair was sitting on a bench in front of school. They were laughing at eachother, deffinitelly into each others talk. It was the last day of school, everyone was crying and hugging, envelopted in unbreakable embraces. But, Oikawa laughed. He didnt feel like crying at all, there was no reason for it. Two of the most important persons in his life were sitting together and laughed at eachothers words. The girl, Alis, heard Oikawas footsteps and turned around and gretted him. She knew he would come eventually. After all, that park was their place only.  
“Oh, yeah…” Said Alisa and looked at Iwa. “We wanted to tell you that we decided for the same school.”  
“You could see we were laughing, unless you’re blind.” Iwa joked.  
“I know we made a deal we’ll tell once were all here together, but as usual we couldn’t wait. Sorry.” She said and laughed.  
“I’m not too late, not too much I guess?” Oikawa said and scratched the back of his head, so it’s like he’s guilty about it.  
“Don’t play guilty, dumbass!” Iwa glared.  
“Mean…” Oikawa sat in between them. “I’m going to Seijoh.”  
Silence.  
He’s biggest fear. He’s going alone.  
Then, a silent, almost deadly like laugh pierced the thick silence. Oikawa turned towards the source of the laugh, looking at Alis. Her laugh was almost villain like, getting louder each second.  
“I’m glad we continue together, like always.” She muttered and stared at him.  
It was a nice moment, really nice. Like one of those that happen time to time, but lead a certain reaction out of you. Her eyes were glowing from the sun, a bit teary from laughter. Alis was definitely one of the persons that got teary eyes the moment they hear a joke.  
Oikawa looked at her, happiness the only thing in the moment, no words match. Then, there was hugging involved.  
Whoever looked at them could’ve thought only two things. They were either really really happy about all of this, or really really crazy, since they were awfully loud.  
Oikawa stood up. His usual smile on his face, he turned and looked at them again. It was nice, knowing you’re not alone in all of this, because that’s an awful part. The hardest, for sure. He knew that he had his two bestfriends next to him, always.

They know eachother since toddler days. Basically since they were born. Their parents were friends, they live in the same street, houses next to one another. They never separated. Never. True friends.

On their way home they talked about nothing important. Stupid, everyday stuff and things, basically.  
Alis was in her own thoughts, while Oikawa and Iwa didn’t even pause to take a breath. She remembered a moment a few months ago, when her best friends lost against Ushijima. Iwa wasn’t so broken, which was expected. Oikawa, on the other hand, went trough a shock. For a long time she thought that her old, funny Oikawa was gone. He started pushing himself more and more, everything would’ve been fine if he wasn’t so hard on himself. Iwa tried getting some sense into his head, but with no success. Like always, Oikawa went and went till he broke. His knee was so hurt he wasn’t able to leave the bed. Oikawa was lucky he had Alis and Iwa next to him. After a few weeks, he was back, maybe not completely. But back.  
When her thoughts left her she noticed they were already in their street. Outside was dark and cold, although not freezing.  
“We’ll put the papers in tomorrow together. “ Oikawa said in a happy tune.  
“Mhm…” Iwa said. Tenth time.  
“Alis, wandered off again?” Oikawa questioned and shook her hand.  
“Yeah, sorry, and yeah, we’re going together, like usual.”  
Everyone left to their homes.

Iwa lied on his bed and wished everything would be okay. He wanted the three of them to be together, same grade. For him and Oikawa to get into the volleyball team. For Alis to get into volleyball and become their manager. All of that sounds really nice..  
Slowly, his eyes started closing. Sleep caught him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Three children walked next to one another. Like always, Oikawa was in the middle, Iwaizumi on his left, Alis on his right.   
Oikawa was happily babbling, like always. It was noticeable he had a good sleep.   
Alis on the other hand had a pretty bad dream last night. Some bother didn’t let her sleep. She felt something like fear, but still didn't wanna talk about it.   
They were on their way to Seijoh. It was pretty nice outside, warmer than previous days. Alis thought how the warm day could be a good sign. She always loved hot weather and summer.   
“You’ve been pretty into your thoughts lately” said Iwa, shaking her a bit.   
“Everythings okay…” she said, even though she knew she can’t lie to him.   
Hajime always knew when she or Oikawa weren’t okay. Secrets weren't possible next to him. That’s why Oikawa and Alis called him Mom often, which angered him.   
Hajime pierced her with his glare, forcing her to tell him her problem.   
“I just slept badly….” She said , hoping he'd leave it.   
“You know that if youre having any problems, you should tell us. If not to this idiot, then me.” He said in a calm tone.   
“Mean, Iwa-chan……..” Said Oikawa, while imitating cries.   
“Yes, mom.” Said Alis and smiled.   
Hajime just inhaled.   
They walked into Seijoh and turned their papers in. Now they just had to wait a couple of weeks until they find out what class they’re in.   
There were a lot of people here, but Alis still didn’t know anyone. Except Hajime and Oikawa.   
Everyone was mostly taller than her, she didn't see anything while passing through the crowd.   
The only thing she could see were Oikawa's back, turned towards her.   
She didn't think much, just grabbed him by the shirt. Otherwise she'd get lost 100%. Oikawa turned towards her and smiled, which made Alis' heartbeat a little faster. She didn't pay any attention on it. In fact, she didn't want to.  
After some time they walked out of the crowd. Alis was still holding onto Oikawa’s shirt, which Oikawa noticed, but didn’t say anything on it.   
“Um… I think we lost Hajime…” said Alis while scanning the crowd they were in a few moments ago.   
“Maybe it better we wait on that bench over there.” He pointed with his finger. “I’ll text him and hell surely find is quickly.”   
Alis nodded.   
She headed towards the bench when she noticed she was still holding onto Oikawa.   
“Oh, sorry.” She said and let go of him, and walked faster towards the bench.   
Oikawa smiled and petted her head, Alis just sighed.   
She sat on the bench, while Oikawa still looked towards the crowd. He looked around and noticed a small store.   
“I’ll go get us juice.” He said and left.   
Alis nodded her head, which Oikawa didn't notice.   
She didn't stop looking at him, she didn't want to lose him out of sight. All of a sudden, her thoughts started to wander. She stopped looking at where Oikawa is. ‘He'll leave too once, i don't want them to go..’ she thought. She felt so lonely that apart from the high temperature outside, she was still cold. She felt that weird feeling in her stomach from last night and fear in her bones. When she shook up, Oikawa was a few steps from her, with juices in hand.  
He looked at her with a slightly worried face. "You're pale, you're sure you're okay?" He said, sitting next to her and handing her her juice.  
"Yeah, i just felt weird for a second." She spoke silently, looking at the floor and then at the juice in her hand. Even though a minute ago she was freezing, her head was burning. She pressed her cold juice against her cheek.  
"Maybe it's better we go home, if you're not okay. I'll tell Iwa - chan we're at yours."  
She thought for a few seconds and nodded.  
Oikawa started standing up when Alis hugged him from behind. He was warm and Alis felt safety in that moment.  
"If you want ,i'll carry you till home?  
‘’Sure" She said and smiled.

Oikawa would often have to carry her home, because he always wanted her to go with him when he's running. She hated getting tired and had zero condition, and knowing Oikawa, they’d go pretty far. At the end he'd have to carry her all the way back, otherwise they’d stay in the same place for a few hours, until she gained her strength back.

"I have a feeling you're making up, just cause youre lazy to walk by yourself." Oikawa said.  
"Maybe." She said and leaned her head against his. His hair tickled her face, it was always so soft and fluffy and smelled nice.  
"You're so lazy."  
"Not everyone wants to be a sports dummy like you, i like video games more."  
"One day you won't be able to get out of bed cause of lazyness and everything will hurt you. You won't be able to even go to the bathroom."  
"That's not important, I'll call you to carry me to it, so there'll be no problem at all."  
She said and they both started laughing.

They were at Alis' when Hajime came.  
"Sorry, i ran into some old friends."  
"Like..?" Oikawa asked.  
He said a few boy and girl names, but Alis only heard one. Yuki.  
‘Oh god not her.’ She thought. If that girl gets into her school again it's not gonna end well.  
Alis continued playing her game, but the look she gave Hajime after he said her name was scary.  
‘That girl really can’t bring anything good.’  
‘Why is she here again?’  
‘Why can't she just leave us alone?’  
Then something clicked in her head.  
Now she realised the reason of her bad feeling, and fear of losing them.  
‘I hoped i won't ever see her again, nor her boring friend...’  
‘I don't know who's more making me sick, her or her friend.’  
‘I can't even remember her name....’  
‘I'm pretty bad at my game again cause of stupid things.’  
Alis continued talking with herself in her head, mumbling countless times.  
Oikawa and Hajime both talked about volleyball and how they’ll be in the same team again.

 

A few weeks passed. For Alis, all of the days were partially same. She'd see her two best friends, play games, sleep. Everything was perfectly fine and normal.  
Hajime and Alis are next to one another, Oikawa in front of them, so excited and loud as always.  
"I'm sure that we're in the same class again." He said millionth time already.  
"How can you be so cheery early in the morning?" Said Alis and yawned.  
"Why not?"  
She just sighed.

When they came in it wasn't so crowdy, which made Alis happy. They came closer towards the table with the list of the classes. They each went towards the tables and looked for their names.  
Hajime and Alis were both in the same class, again. Smiles were on their faces while they looked at each other.  
Soon after they started hugging. They walked towards the end of the hallway, towards Oikawa. Alis ran, pure miracle. "Oikawa, Hajime and I are in the same class, class 6.." She said happily.  
Oikawa looked at them both, trying to smile but it was more of a fake smile. Maybe it would've worked with someone else.  
"I'm class 7..." He said and looked at both of them.  
Smiles left their faces.  
"Maybe it's a mistake.." Hajime said and looked closely at the board, realizing it isn't. "I'm sorry..."  
"Me too..." Oikawa said, disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alis was lying in her bed. It was 5:30 in the morning and she didn’t know what she was doing awake in early hours, but she just couldn’t fall asleep anymore.  
She looked at her phone. Nothing new, as usual. It’s not like normal people sleep at this time. 

 

She left her phone and sat up, then put a blanked around her and leaned on the wall. 

She felt fatigue, but at the same time no. Again, her view went towards her phone. 

Only five minutes passed. Sigh. 

She knew that Oikawa was running every day at 7 o'clock and that he’d most likely call her to run with him. She never said no, not even when she wanted to sleep badly or she simply wouldn’t want to go. She never wanted to miss a chance at being close to him. 

Three weeks passed since they found out that they won't be in the same class.   
At first the three of them were moody, however nothing should come their friendships way.   
One thing bothered Alis.   
While they were leaving that day, on the table she saw that Yuki will be in the same class as Oikawa. 

Yuki was Oikawa’s first big love. Since High school. The only girl Oikawa’d do anything. He loved her, and probably still does.   
Everything was okay, if she didn’t want the attention of all boys. She was with Oikawa, but she clearly didn’t love him, since she quickly left him.   
Apparently he was too obsessed with volleyball.   
Isn’t it that if you really love someone, that you’d help him in something he loves the most and for what he tries his best? You wouldn’t make fun of it.   
It didn’t make sense to Alis. 

She didn’t want for Oikawa to be hurt again cause of her. 

She took her phone again. Only thirty minutes left till Oikawa sends her a message, so she’s awake.   
Alis had a special connection with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

The three of them were usually always together, but they had their "only two" moments. 

For example, Alis would spend her every morning running with Oikawa. Most of her day she’d spend with Hajime, for example when Oikawa is spending time with fans or they studied together. Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be together when they were playing volleyball, cause Alis wasn’t a fan of it.   
It’s not like she didn’t like it, she just didn’t like playing it, that’s all. 

"few more minutes... "she tought and got out of bed. She stopped next to the window. The weather was nice. The morning sun was warming her and the morning light wind made her breath easier. 

The moment she carried away looking out the window when she heard the phone vibrating. 

She knew it was a message and who it was from, so she started taking her stuff to the bathroom. She got her phone and ear phones from her table and her key, and then slowly got out and locked the door.   
Her parents knew she went out each morning at the same time. 

It was probably the first time she came early, since Oikawa wasn’t there yet.   
She was in front of his door, but she didn’t want to knock.  
She sat on the stairway and waited for him. 

Around 10 minutes passed when the doors opened. Oikawa silently walked out, and in fronting of him he saw a person with lots of light brown hair, shoulder length, with a phone in her hand.

He laughed and kneeled next to her, and then petted her hair. 

‘’This is the first time you're waiting for me. "He said.   
‘’I woke up earlier... "She said and looked at him. She was glad she saw him, like every other time. 

She stood up and they both put their ear phones in and began.   
Oikawa always ran a bit faster than her, like usual. 

They always went the same path, same speed to the same place. 

They wouldn’t say a word until they were almost at the end.   
Oikawa would run the last bit the fastest possible, meaning that he’d have to wait for Alis a few minutes, on their bench while she caught up. 

And now was the same.   
Oikawa got to the bench and sat on her. He noticed how everything started to bloom. A nice view.   
After some time Alis was close to him.   
She didn’t have the strength to run so she walked.   
She sat next to him and looked at him.   
He was panting, not too much. His bangs were falling on his face.   
Alis put her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her. She laughed and said "You’re messy, Tooru." 

Alis rarely called him Tooru, while she always called Iwaizumi Hajime.   
Tooru laughed, but the blush on his cheeks was more than noticeable.   
It was special for Oikawa when Alis called him by his name. He loved it when she said his name. 

"I know." He said and started petting her head." You’re not any better. "He went through her hair with his fingers.   
"Yeah, but i don’t care about my look 24/7."

"You know i think that this hair length looks great on you, but you would look’s even prettier with a longer hair. It’s soft and shiny, it would be even prettier if it was longer. "  
He said looking a bit fascinated.   
"Whatever... "She said. Her cheeks were a bit pinkish, but she could lie they were like that from running even though she knew it was from Oikawa’s words. They weren’t supposed to have an impact on her, they were best friends after all. 

They sat more when Oikawa began to talk. "You know, somehow i can’t wait till school begins, as weird as it sounds." He made a small break, and then continued.   
"I can’t wait till I start playing volleyball with a new team, you already know that.. I wanna lush myself and be the best. I’ll never give up. "He talked with a soft and slow tone, but he sounded so convincing." I won’t and i shouldn’t give up from some things." He looked at her.   
"I agree that you shouldn’t give up from volleyball. You got it good. "  
"But from something else too... "  
"From what..." She looked at him bored, knowing he’d say some dumb shit.   
‘’Eehh, not important. " He laughed and stood up from his bench.   
"If you say so, I won’t bug you to tell me."  
"I’ll tell you when the time is right. "  
"Of course. " She said and started walking with him back home. 

They went slowly, Alis a bit behind him. It was always like that. She looked at him. His hair was messy cause of the wind, but not too much. In fact, Oikawa would pull of a messy hairstyle, it’s not like Alis saw the difference. 

A small smile was on his face, like usual. Alis liked to look at him from that angle. The main reason was the fact that he couldn’t notice she was constantly looking at him, unless he turned. By then Alis would move her eyes away. 

A few weeks passed. Like each summer break, it always passed the fastest, so did this one.   
New school uniform was laid on Alis’ bed.   
Yes, today was the first day of new school year, also her first day in Seijoh.  
She was nervous, like before every important thing.   
She looked at her school uniform, it was cute and pretty, but it wasn’t her style at all. She didn’t like wearing skirts. She felt more comfortable in a shorts or in pants. Maybe because she grew up next to two boys, or maybe because for some reason she was embarrassed.   
She sighed.  
She looked at the watch. She had around 30 minutes left before she had to leave and meet up with Oikawa and Hajime. 

She decided to shower first, maybe it’d help her calm down. 

After 15 minutes she walked into the room again. She started putting the button up first and then the skirt. She was embarrassed of how she look in it. She hated skirts. 

After she finished dressing she put the bow and got her bag. She checked if she packed everything.   
She got her phone and head phones from her table, keys got out of the bag and when she walked in she checked if she locked. Twice.   
Her parents went earlier to work, so she had to make sure everything was locked. 

She got out of the yard and walked towards Oikawa’s home, which was right next to hers. She could notice he was walking out at the same time. 

Her heart was beating like crazy. She didn’t want him to see her like thy. She started walking slower, and it was obvious he already saw her.

He waited next to the gate for her. She tried not hurrying towards him, but... These long legs were so beautiful in that uniform. She fitted him perfectly. As much as she wanted, she couldn't peel her eyes off of him. ‘Damn it.’ she tough. 

Oikawa had that dumb founded look on his face whenever he’s fascinated by something. The moment she got closer he started hugging her.   
"YOU'RE SO PRETTYYYYY... OMG FINALLY YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"   
Alis was silent. Her face went through fifty shades of red. Luckily, she was smashed into his chest, so he couldn’t notice.   
"Oi, leave me.... "She said and tried peeling of of him, but the hug just got tighter.   
"STOP IT, YOU KNOW I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT. " she looked mad, but Oikawa knew that she was just embarrassed. 

He let go of her slowly and kissed her head.  
"You look really pretty like this. " He smiled.   
Alis put her hand where he kissed her. She left it there for a few seconds before she started rubbing that part.   
"MEAN!" Oikawa said.   
"Now start walking... Hajime is waiting for us. "She started walking in front of him, still rubbing her head. 

Hajime wasn’t far either. In fact, his house was right next to Oikawa’s.   
He waited for them. He looked at Alis, smiled and petted her head.   
"You look nice."  
"Not you too." She said mourningly. "But thanks, you too. "  
"WHY DID NO ONE COMPLIMENT MY LOOK?!? " Oikawa complained. 

"Because you look like shit, like usually. "  
Iwaizumi said without thinking.   
"Mean, Iwa-chan."  
"We’ll be late in the end guys... "Alis said and started walking faster towards the school.   
The two boys went after her. 

They were in the schools hallway. There were a lot of new children, new people for Alis.   
It was time for them to go to their classes. 

"Well, my class is this way.’’  
Oikawa said and smiled. And then stared leaving. 

"We’ll meet on the break. "

"Of course. " Iwaizumi said and went towards their class.   
Alis started walking behind him, but she was still looking in Oikawa’s direction before she lost him. 

"I hope nothing bad happens. " She said, before she sat in her new bench.


End file.
